


Watchtower (Sasha/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [20]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Prison (Walking Dead), Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rapunzel references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: You sneak up to the prison watchtower to spend time with Sasha.





	

You were sure that you hadn't been followed. If you _had_ been followed, they must have been a master tracker, because you had gone to great lengths to not be discovered. I mean, your relationship with Sasha wasn't exactly a secret, but you didn't want the entire prison to know what you were up to. You had slipped outside and managed to sneak out to the watchtower that Sasha was currently occupying. It was her turn to stand watch for walkers and whatever other dangers there were on the other side of the gates. But it was a quiet day, no dangers were present, so you eagerly climbed up the tower to visit her.

"Hi, Rapunzel." you smiled as you climbed inside. Sasha turned around and smiled back at you, setting her rifle down against the low wall. You wrapped her up in a hug, letting your head rest against her shoulder. "Any princes trying to steal you away from me?" you joked. Sasha laughed as she let you go.

"Nope, just you." she said, she she dropped down under the wall and leaned against it. You followed and sat down beside her. Her hand reached out to rest on top of yours, her thumb running back and forth along your knuckles. You turned your hand to wrap it around hers as you scooted closer to her. "It does get real lonely up in this tower, though." Sasha sighed. 

"I should visit more often, then." you said, as you leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She giggled, turning her head away from you to hide the blush creeping across her nose. "I can't have those dumb princes trying to steal you away. I don't think your hair is long enough anyway, they'd _never_ get up here." Sasha laughed and let go of your hand. She shifted, placing both hands on your face as she brought you in for a slow kiss. Your hands moved up to her waist as your lips met hers, pulling her closer to your chest. Sasha pulled back, breaking the kiss and rested her forehead against yours. She looked up into your eyes, unable to stop smiling.

"Promise me something." she said, suddenly sounding a bit sad, her arms relaxing around your neck.

"Anything." you replied softly. She paused as she tried to form the words.

"Don't go anywhere. I don't ever want to lose you." she said, her words were shaky. She had lost so many people since the world died. She couldn't bear losing you too. You shook your head, your hands dropping down to her hips.

"I'm not going anywhere." you promised, watching as her bashful smile quickly returned. Sasha pulled you close, leaning her head on your shoulder. Your arms slid up her back and held her firmly against you. You weren't going anywhere, not if you could help it.


End file.
